Unexpected Revelation
by GraviityReflectedInGlass
Summary: She dreams of a boy and a girl of the same age, they both look slightly alike, as if they were a split-image of each other, she suddenly saw them turn around to look at her. When she finally see's who they are. She then wakes up and is brought to a place far from home...Well at least, that's what she thinks...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

_**Unexpected Revelation**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

She dreams of a boy and a girl of the same age, they both look slightly alike, as if they were a split-image of each other, she suddenly saw them turn around to look at her. When she finally see's who they are. She then wakes up and is brought to a place far from home...Well at least, that's what she thinks...

Taking a look around her surroundings, the place seemed like it was filled with little girls with wing-

'_Wait a minute-A-Are those hummingbirds? Or are those fairies?'_

She opened her mouth to speak but then not only did she not utter words. It sounded more like she let out a chirp.

_'Huh?' _

A voice rang out,_ "Ladies! Front and center!"_

Startled for a little bit, she lifted her gaze and let out a gasp to the person who spoke. They looked like a winged figure almost as if a humanized hummingbird.

Blinking, she suddenly saw the fairies all line up around them. Her eyes widened when she came to a realization when she saw the little fairies carrying teeths in front of them.

That was no ordinary person...It was...The Tooth Fairy.

Just then she saw her flying towards her and picked her up with her hands.

Seeing the ground below her become small as she was lifted, she furrowed her eyes in curiosity then looked at her own hands.

She was small?-Oh right...It seems she's also a mini fairy.

"Hey what's wrong champ? You're suppose to be in line with the others."

Raising her head, she glanced up and gentle violet eyes met her gaze.

She opened her mouth to speak but then was interrupted once she heard The Tooth Fairy speak again as she was looking at her.

"Hold on a minute...-Are you a new helper?"

Shifting her head to the side confused, she tried to speak but it just sounded like little squeaks.

"Hm...? I guess Manny decided to give me one more helper. Don't worry champ, you'll feel right at home here at the Tooth Palace with the rest! I'm The Tooth Fairy, also known as Tooth!~"

_'Home?' _She thought to herself and noticed the other little fairies surrounding her and Tooth and were chirping and squeaking in excitement at their newcomer.

Slightly overwhelmed, she looked back at the face of Tooth and without thinking, flew near her and raised her tiny hand waving at her and the other fairies in a shy manner.

Toothiana smiled but then seemed to notice something and spoke confused, "But...Why is your left eye ice blue instead of being a violet like all the other fairies? Hm...Well I suppose it's okay, which means you might be special after all champ!"

A couple of other fairies flew next to 'champ' as they let their Mother explain about what it's like being a tooth fairy and how having responsibilities to their jobs is very important for children around the world to believe in them.

* * *

After giving half of her mini fairies her orders and letting two of them help their newest helper, Toothiana had second thoughts about the said mini fairy, _'This one seems a little familiar...As if she looks like someone...But who?'_

Figuring she could think about it some other time, she let that thought go, and continued directing the rest of her fairies their locations.

_"Alright ladies! Head out!"_

* * *

_A/N: So, I got bored while making gifs on tumblr, and this __was__ sorta stuck in my head '^^. Second time posting a fic for Rise of the Guardians! (Sorry about the first chapter being short) Anyway this will have multiple chapters /If others are interested in this story?/ Also you all can probably guess what this story will be about. (Hint: It deals with a headcanon of Baby Tooth/Jamie/Jack's sister). Review~ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Forget it Jamie, There's just no Easter this year."

Bewildered by his friend's comment when she tossed the tennis ball into his basket, he replied trying to get them to listen,"He really is real!"

As he saw the rest of his friends leave, Jamie doesn't know what to believe. He hangs his head looking into his Easter basket making the tennis ball roll around muttering to himself, "...I know he is."

Sighing, he began to walk inside his house ignoring his friends's abandoned baskets. Once he took a step on the stairs, a vision appeared before him but he couldn't see what it was, he could only hear their voices.

_"I found an egg! Ha, I beat you to it!" _

_"Haha yeah, you did! Pretty sure the Easter Bunny would be proud of you. You have the most Eggs than me!"_

_"You think if we combine our Easter Eggs together then we can have the most eggs than the other kids?"_

_"Are you kiddin'? Come on then!"_

Jamie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion glancing at his Easter basket wondering where that came from, "What was that?"

Shrugging, he made his way inside the house.

* * *

_-Time Skip-_

_..._

_"Jack, get down from there!"_

_..._

_"Jack!~"_

_..._

**_"JACK!"_**

_He hears an ear splitting crack and sees a little girl yelling out his name, but then everything gets cold. Suddenly water rushes around his body and everything goes from cold to frozen in a matter of seconds. The last thing he saw was the moon and then darkness. _

_..._

_Then he realized who that little girl was. _

_His sister..._

* * *

Jack blinked as he came out of his memories then turned to the mini-fairy,"Did you-Did you see that!?" He asks as if she would answer him.

Instead he only got the response of her shaking her head in a 'no' fashion.

Shaking his head for a bit, he picked her up with his hands as he smiled explaining what he saw in excitement,"It-It was me! I had a family! I had a sister!_ I saved her!_"

The little mini-fairy suddenly froze, _'Sister?' _She then shook her head lightly, maybe she'll think about it later on.

She heard Jack suddenly stop chuckling and whispered, "That's why you chose me..."

She gazed upward when she heard Jack speak to Manny.

"I'm-I'm a guardian?"

Listening to Jack say that, made her smile.

After waiting in the silence for a bit, she tried to see if she can fly but sadly there wasn't any luck. She knew her wing was weak. Still on his palm, Jack raised her towards his shoulder as he spoke once more, "We have to get out of here."

She couldn't agreed more. Yet, she couldn't shake an unfamiliar feeling she had when he had mentioned his sister.

Without a word, or chirp in her case, she glanced back at Jack with an unreadable expression on her face for a measly second. She then moves her gaze to what he was doing with the two halves of his staff.

Baby Tooth watches, her eyes widening when suddenly a spark of blue light shoots off the staff. She continues to watch him press the two pieces against each other, until a icy blue light spreads and melds the two ends of the staff back together. She let out an exciting chirp and a bright smile shows up on her face when she see's him smile in awe. In the back of her mind she could have sworn she heard herself say, _'Go Jack!' _when she chirped. Ignoring it once more, she shook her head. She had to keep focus right now.

She didn't pay much once Jack shoots them up into the sky through the fog and clouds.

But when he said, "Come on Baby Tooth! I owe you one." Something in her mind showed her a vision of a boy saying something similar except she couldn't make out what the boy looked liked, also his voice sounded distant to her. But she could still hear what he said.

_"...I promise you and I'm serious. This one is on me, I owe you remember?"_

She swallowed thickly, her tiny hands beginning to clutch Jack's hood knowing he couldn't tell what was wrong as they continued to fly to Pitch's lair where the rest of her sisters were trapped in.

Baby Tooth took a deep breath and uncurled her grip on Jack's hood, telling herself she'll think about that vision later on.

* * *

_A/N: If this chapter is sloppy and hardly makes sense, I'm sorry orz...I tried. But anyway, I finally updated~/after three months/. (I was going to make it longer but I got stuck on what else to write..__'^^__. Feel free to leave suggestions for me btw, it'll be very helpful. I usually write up to 1,000 words or more so I'm not very happy with this chapter's length.) Also thank you to those who favored and are following this story [: -Even though I made you guys wait,- _

_Reviews would be nice~_


End file.
